<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Newpaper by N_rve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039389">His Newpaper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_rve/pseuds/N_rve'>N_rve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, Multi, NPC Romance, Newpaper, Romance, Wedding, non-player character, slow-burn, wholesome npc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_rve/pseuds/N_rve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The coffee shop was different that day, </p><p>It might be because of the guy with the newspaper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NPC/Newpaper, NPC/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Newpaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friend">My Friend</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coffee shop was always quiet, never too many people to make the place loud or noisy. </p><p>I came here every day to work away my anxieties. My depression had been eating away at me, pulling at my sanity like the thread of a sweater. </p><p>But the shop was quiet, my only safe place. </p><p>I was walking back to my table, the top beige while the seats were a light blue color, when a man holding a newspaper stepped right into me path. </p><p>Curse my clumsiness, I should have been paying attention! We fell in slow motion, his brown hair falling into my face. </p><p>My knees hit the floor with a thud and I saw him dust his sweater-covered chest off casually. </p><p>“I’m so sorry!” I said, near tears from embarrassment. “I should have been paying attention! And now I’ve ruined your shirt!”</p><p>He turned to me, a picture perfect smile on his face. His eyes were a caramel brown, sparkling with gold flecks from the rising sun. He looked so sweet, and kind. I felt myself relax just looking at him. </p><p>“Hello,” he said, continuing to smile. His voice was even and cheerful. “My name is John Johnson,  what’s your name?” </p><p>I felt my cheeks redden; no one so kind had ever cared to learn who I was. </p><p>“I’m [y/n]” I stuttered quietly, looking down towards the floor. </p><p>“It’s a lovely day today!” John said. “Have you read today’s paper! It’s really something!” </p><p>I looked towards the paper, smiling softly. “No, I haven’t,” I whispered, a smile pulling at my lips. “But I’d love to read it with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>John may seem plain, but watch as Y/N falls hopelessly in love</p><p> </p><p>(I am sorry you’ve chosen to read this, and I’m sorry for writing it)</p><p>HAVE A STAR STELLAR DAY WEEK MONTH AND YEAR!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>